Beauty & The Demon
by Ricki95
Summary: Shy Guy Shy Girl A beautiful relationship? Finn balor is one of the world's most well known professional wrestlers, At least that's how everybody in the world sees him but behind the curtain he is completely different, Mckenzie Reed is one of the most shy people you will ever meet.. What happens when there paths cross?
1. Chapter 1

Mckenzie Reed is a beautiful woman and based off her looks you would believe she was very outgoing but the quote "Don't judge a book by its cover" could not be more true when it comes to Mckenzie... She was 29 years old, A writer/Journalist for the WWE which meant she did a lot of interviews with people around the company and she did a lot of writing for .. She had 3 main best friends in the company, Rebecca AKA Becky Lynch, Leah AKA Carmella, and Saraya AKA Paige... All of her friends were the complete opposite of her, They were all out going and energetic to say the least, Mckenzie on the other hand was Shy and quiet and kept to herself and focused most of her attention on her work...

Fergal Devitt could actually be a model and he was for a short period of time. He's 35 years old and a world known professional wrestler.. He spent 8 years in Japan perfecting his craft.. Being in WWE now was a crazy reality for him coming from a little town in Ireland to now being the biggest professional wrestling organization in the world.. Fergal had 3 main best friends in the company, First was Kevin AKA Kevin Owens, then there was Rami AKA Sami Zayn and Last there was Eric Arndt AKA Enzo Amore.. Much like Mckenzie's friends Fergal's were outgoing as well.. Fergal however kept to himself and his main focus is and has always been his career and being the absolute best wrestler he could be...

That is until a certain Journalist catches his eye...


	2. Chapter 2

As Fergal sat in catering backstage at RAW with his friends the loudness of a group of girls caught his attention from across the room. He looked to see the girl's laughing about something, Rebecca He knew very well, he had trained her back in Ireland. Leah he met down in NXT and Saraya was one of the first people he met when he came over from Japan. However there was one girl at the table He had never seen before, her blonde hair fell in front of her face as she moved her hair out of her face to reveal her glasses with her face buried in a book, Fergal smiled  
"What are you smiling at?" Kevin asked  
"Nothing" Fergal said turning his attention back to his friends  
"I don't believe that..." Rami said looking towards the table of girls  
"Is it saraya?" Kevin asked  
"No" Fergal said  
"You should get at that.. I bet she'd be a real wild one.." Eric said and Fergal shook his head  
"Well I know it's not Leah cause you no Cass would kick your ass.." Rami said  
"It sure as hell isn't Rebecca because you two are like best friends.." Eric said  
"There's nobody else at that table!" Kevin said  
"Yeah there is..." Fergal said looking at the table only to reveal the woman he saw before was now gone he looked all around the room  
"Woah... I don't think I've ever seen you this worked up over a girl you've never even met.. She must be special.." Kevin said

Fergal was scheduled for an interview in 20 minutes and when he walked in the room there she was sitting there looking at her notes  
"Ah... It's you..." He said as he sat down in front of her and she looked up from her papers "read any good books lately?" He asked her and she smiled shyly  
"Just one..." She said  
"Are you gonna tell me?" He asked  
"Aren't I the one who is supposed to be asking the questions here?" She asked him raising and eyebrow  
"Right... Go ahead.." He said shaking his head and smiling

The interview went lovely and Mckenzie got everything she needed for her article as she got up to leave the room she turned to Fergal  
"Behind closed doors..." She said telling him the name of the book  
"I'll check it out.." He said as she smiled and left the room

This was going to be interesting.. He was going to have to come out of his comfort zone if he wanted to even stand a chance with that girl...


	3. Chapter 3

As the weeks went on Mckenzie made a point to show up to every TV taping whether she was needed or not... She had friends on the road and she didn't want to sit at home by herself all the time... They were all watching the monitor in the back when guess who stepped out onto the ramp...  
"Mckenzie..." Rebecca said and Mckenzie looked from the screen  
"What are you smiling at?" She asked  
"Nothing.." Mckenzie said shaking her head and turned back to the monitor she watched the match between Roman and Finn...

Roman hit a spear and Finn laid there holding his ribs she saw him tell the referee that he had a broken rib  
"He's got broken ribs for sure.. That was bad.." Rebecca said and Mckenzie covered her eyes and turned away  
"Is he moving?" Mckenzie asked  
"Yeah.. He's talking.." Rebecca said reassuring her friend and that's when it clicked in her head "OH MY GOD!" Rebecca yelled hitting Mckenzie's arm  
"WHAT?!" Mckenzie yelled  
"YOU LIKE FERGAL!"  
"Shhh!" Mckenzie hushed her  
"Oh my god..." Rebecca said  
"Will you be quiet!"  
"Oh you have to tell him.."  
"No! No! You are not telling him anything!"  
"Why? My two best friends do you know how amazing that would be? I'm just saying I call dibs on maid of honor!" She said and got up with Mckenzie following close behind her she got to gorilla just in time to see Fergal come back through the curtain  
"Hey..." Rebecca said hugging Fergal lightly  
"Hey" he said hugging her back  
"Mckenzie..." Fergal said  
"Are you okay?" She asked him  
"Yeah.. I'll be okay.." He said and she nodded  
"I have to go.. Talk to... Somebody.. Rebecca.. Be quiet" Mckenzie said before walking away Fergal looked at her strange

"Quiet about what?" Fergal asked once Mckenzie was outta view  
"Nothing.." She said shaking her head  
"Uh huh.. Sure..." He said and started walking away  
"Okay... Fergal do you like Mckenzie?" Rebecca asked and he stopped in his tracks  
"What? Why would you think that?"  
"Because I see that goofy smile on your face every time your around her.. Plus.. If you do.. You wouldn't be alone.."  
"Excuse me? Are you saying Mckenzie likes me?" He asked  
"Duh Sherlock! Why would she show up every night that your here? She likes you, you idiot! Go after her! Go lock it down before somebody else does!"


	4. Chapter 4

Fergal got Mckenzie's number from Rebecca a few days later and they agreed to meet up with each other and hang out..

They decided for it to be low key and hang out at the hotel so they hung out on the balcony that was attached to Mckenzie's room.. They were playing 20 questions when the question of what is the worst thing you've ever done got asked.. the two had to actually think about their answers and Fergal went first with his answer and it made Mckenzie laugh hysterically

"You did not!" Mckenzie laughed  
"I did.. I was small I didn't know what I was doing" he said and she laughed  
"Did you get arrested?"  
"I was 7!" He said  
"So! shoplifting is shoplifting Fergal!"  
"Oh so you've never been playing with a toy and just walked out the door with it?"  
"No! I'm a good person" she said and he rolled his eyes  
"Your turn…One bad thing you did.." He said  
"I drink from my drinks at the grocery store before I pay for them…"  
"but do you pay for it?"  
"Yes…" she said and looked down and he laughed  
"Thats the worse thing you've ever done?" He asked and she nodded  
"I told you.. I'm a good girl…" she said putting her hands up  
"No.. You just haven't been brought out of your shell yet"  
"Okay Mr. I'm 35 and still play with legos…" she said and his mouth fell open  
"You take that back!" He said and she laughed  
"Its so cute though…" she said and he put his hands over his face embarrassed  
"Oh my god.." He said and she smiled  
"What are you embarrassed? Are you blushing?" she nagged causing him to grow even more red  
"I'm gonna kill Rebecca…" He said  
"Oh Rebecca didn't tell me that… Rami did"  
"What does everybody want to end my chances with you?"  
"They don't matter… Your chances are still pretty high.. Just waiting on you to make it official.."  
"I want to take you out on a date first before we make anything official" he said


	5. Chapter 5

On the one day they had off Fergal used it to his advantage.. He texted Rebecca and had her distract Mckenzie and pretend to get her ready to go out partying with her that night when in all reality she was going to be dropped off to meet Fergal for their very first date...

As Mckenzie put her earrings on she looked at herself in the mirror  
"I think you went a little dramatic on the eyes..." Mckenzie said  
"Oh please.. That's the first thing a guy notices.." Rebecca said "but in your case it might be your ass... Because that dress baby is amazing..." She said and Mckenzie shook her head as she moved her hair to one side it was a short and very tight black mini dress that apparently Rebecca said was the best thing to wear to a club  
"How am I supposed to dance when I can barely breathe in this dress?"  
"You don't do the dancing you just stand there and all the guys will flock to you"  
"Not to mention these death trap heels... Seriously why can't I just go in jeans like you?"  
"Because I get attention all the time.. Now it's your turn" she said

Getting in the the car Mckenzie noticed they pulled up to a very fancy restaurant and she noticed the guy standing in a nice all black suit and she looked and Rebecca  
"Did you know he was here?" She asked her and Rebecca smiled as Fergal opened the car door  
"I think we have reservations in ten minutes..." Fergal said and grabbed Mckenzie's hand to help her out of the car  
He looked her over once she was standing in front of him  
"Wow..." He said and she looked away  
"Yeah.. This was all Rebecca's doing... Trust me I don't like dressing up.." She said and he laughed  
"It's a nice restaurant we can't show up in jeans.. Trust me I checked..." He said and she laughed

Once they got in the restaurant and started looking at the menu as they waited for their table  
"Did you look at this before you picked it?" Mckenzie asked Fergal  
"No... I saw Jay Z and Beyoncé go here all the time and now I'm seeing why... $100 for a steak?" He said and Mckenzie laughed  
"Yeah... I'm really okay with a $10 pizza..." She said  
"Wanna bail?" He asked  
"Yes please..." She said and he grabbed her hand pulling her out of the restaurant  
"Okay... Plan B... Pizza at my place?" He asked and she smiled  
"Yeah... But First... Can I go home and change?" She asked and he laughed as they walked to his car  
"Of course..." He said

While Mckenzie was changing Fergal waited in the car.. She came back out in an oversized sweater and jeans and vans and her hair in a messy bun with her glasses back on...  
"You know... I prefer you this way..." He said as she got in the car  
"You're lucky... I got stuck in that dress and fell on the floor..." She said and he laughed

Once they got to his apartment after picking up the pizza and they decided to watch a movie he looked over at her half way through it and saw her yawn slightly he smiled  
"Sleepy?" He asked her  
"A little.." She said and he nodded  
"Me too..." He said and laid back on the couch and much to his surprise she laid back next to him placing her head on his chest and for the first time in his life he felt content... He felt that he had everything he ever wanted in his arms  
"Good first date?" He asked her  
"Perfect first date..." She said  
"I know it wasn't a $100 steak at a fancy restaurant..." He started before she cut him off  
"I liked this idea much better..." She said


	6. Chapter 6

Mckenzie was awoken by the sound of her phone ringing when she looked around she realized she was still at Fergal's she looked up to see him still asleep her head still on his chest.. She sat up quietly trying not to wake him but that didn't work, as soon as he felt her head not on his chest he woke up  
"What time is it?" He asked in a sleepy voice  
"5 AM..." She said and he sat up next to her  
"Well... I guess we got that whole spending the first night over with me thing out of the way pretty early..." He said and she nodded looking at her phone seeing a dozen text messages and missed calls and Fergal looked at his phone to see the same  
"Rebecca's freaking out.." She said  
"Yeah... She says if I am holding you captive she's gonna hunt me down..."  
"I guess I should go home.. She's probably worried.." Mckenzie said standing up she reached out for his hand and he took hers immediately  
"I don't want you to go..." He pouted  
"You'll see me in three days.." She said  
"That's too long.." He said stepping towards her  
"You'll be okay.. You survived without me in your life for 35 years.. I think you can handle 3 days"  
"Keyword... Survived.. Doesn't mean it was pleasant.."

Dropping Mckenzie off at her apartment was probably more painful than the majority of his injuries.. He hated watching her leave.. It killed him but he knew he would just have to suck it up and get through it because they would see each other again soon and its not like she was moving across the world..

He walked her to the door like a true gentleman  
"So... Isn't there something you were supposed to do after our first date?" She asked him as they reached her door  
"Ah... Hmm.. I'm not sure if I want to.." He said and Mckenzie's mouth fell open and tears began to form in her eyes "I'm kidding... You wouldn't have fell asleep with me on my couch if I wasn't planning on making it official.." He said and she smiled  
"Soooo... I believe there's a question that needs to be asked ..." She said and he looked down at his feet then back at her before pulling her close to him and pecking her lips..  
"Be mine..." He said it was simple.. It wasn't a question as much as it was a statement Mckenzie smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled his face to hers their foreheads touching she looked into his eyes before crashing her lips onto his and they seemed to move in sync with one another pushing her up against the door they heard Rebecca from the other side of the door  
"I swear to god if you two are making it official by having sex outside..." She said causing them to break apart for air  
"I'll take that as a yes?" Fergal asked  
"Yes.." She said  
"So it's official.. You're off the market.." He said  
"Your mine..." She said nodding her head and he pulled her in to kiss her once more before letting her get in the apartment before Rebecca had a conniption fit...

She opened the door and walked in leaning against it as it closed to see Rebecca sitting on the couch staring at her  
"Where the hell have you been? And why is your dress in the floor of your room? And why are you dressed like a hipster that can't make up her mind if she's cold or hot? And what the hell did you two do?" Rebecca asked 50 questions a minute Mckenzie just smiled before walking away to get a shower  
"You're welcome for introducing you two!" Rebecca called from the couch and Mckenzie rolled her eyes it was going to be a long three days with Rebecca constantly nagging her...


	7. Chapter 7

3 days turned into 3 weeks and that turned into a month.. With Fergal's schedule becoming crazier and Mckenzie having numerous articles and interviews and meetings.. Even though they haven't seen each other in a month both Mckenzie and Fergal made a point to talk to each other everyday despite whatever time difference there was..

Fergal was sitting in the locker room looking at his phone every 2 minutes  
"Man.. Relax.. I haven't seen you this worked up over a girl.. Come on man I saw you run through every girl in Japan what makes this one so different?" Chad asked sitting across from Fergal as they got ready for the night  
"I'm telling you.. She's special.. I don't want to just screw her and leave her.. She's different..." Fergal said and heard his phone beep he smiled "speaking of.." He said getting up and heading out of the locker room

As he walked down the hall he saw Rebecca and Leah first and then he saw Mckenzie and his heart skipped a beat he smiled to himself  
"Kenzie..." He said and she turned around she smiled before running to him she jumped in his arms and kissed him repeatedly he pulled away first  
"Hi..." He said smiling  
"Hey... I missed you..." She said  
"No kidding? It was supposed to be 3 days not a month and a half!"  
"I know.. I know.. I'm sorry.. But hey.. We're together now.."  
"And there's a lot to catch up on..." She said before pulling his lips to hers  
"I see somebody's come out of her shell.." Fergal said in between kissing her  
"Hey... Do you two ever come up for air?" Rebecca asked and they pulled apart  
"Hey Bec.. You've had her this whole month.. My turn.." Fergal said and Mckenzie smiled kissing his cheek  
"I'm just saying.. You keep that up and I'm gonna be an aunt sooner rather than later..." She said and Mckenzie put her face in Fergal's chest  
"Shut up Rebecca..." Mckenzie said  
"Awww see she's still shy..." Leah said and Mckenzie looked up at Fergal  
"Still beautiful..." He said kissing her


	8. Chapter 8

Mckenzie decided to stay on the road for two weeks with Fergal and everything was going amazing for them.. They made a point to go out and do something every city just to get away from everything and be together despite the business of their schedules...

Mckenzie was in gorilla with Chad watching Fergal's match when he took a bump and landed on his head she saw him holding his neck and she turned away closing her eyes  
"Tell me he's talking..." Mckenzie said  
"Uh... No.. He's not.." Chad said  
"Chad! You should have just said yes!" Rebecca yelled as she ran into gorilla and took Mckenzie into her arms hugging her  
"What if he broke his neck? What if he's paralyzed?" Mckenzie said freaking out and going into a panic attack  
"Shh.. Calm down.. Sit.. Sit.." Rebecca said leading her to a chair  
"see this is why you shouldn't get involved with a wrestler if you aren't prepared for the injuries.." Colby said from the other side of the room  
"Colby.. Shut up.. She's not used to this.. It's a lot to take in, in a short amount of time.." Rebecca said sitting in front of Mckenzie and handing her a water "drink...breathe.." Rebecca said and held Mckenzie's hands to keep them from shaking uncontrollably she was having a full blown panic attack, something Rebecca had never seen happen before to her friend  
"I think we're gonna take you to the trainers room..." Chad said as he picked Mckenzie up in his arms  
"N-No.. I W-Want to see him..." Mckenzie quivered  
"Shh.. You'll see him.. We'll get him as soon as he gets back here.. I'll stay with you and Chad can get him.." Rebecca said

After ten minutes of sitting in the trainers room and getting checked out by the doctor Mckenzie was sitting in the bench when Fergal came in  
"Hey beautiful..." He said quietly coming to her and she grabbed onto him and began to cry he looked at Rebecca concerned  
"She had a panic attack..." Rebecca said  
"Why?" He asked  
"You landed on your neck.. I was terrified.." She said  
"Hey...look at me..." He said and Kenzie looked at him with tears in her eyes "I'm okay..." He said wiping tears off her cheeks and kissing her  
"Never do that again.." She said and he nodded

As they got back to the hotel that night Mckenzie was sitting with Fergal out on the balcony  
"Has that happened before?" He asked her referring to her panic attack  
"Yeah.. A lot growing up.. I had a pretty horrible childhood.." She said "I'm lucky to be alive.." She said and he nodded  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.." He said  
"I want you to know..." She said with tears in her eyes  
"Then I'm here to listen.."


	9. Chapter 9

Mckenzie took a deep breath before tears started to fill her eyes  
"I was seven... It was my stepdad..." She started and Fergal immediately tensed up "he would come in my room every night to 'teach me a lesson' that's what he called it.. He wanted to teach me a lesson on what a woman's real place was.. It went on for years..." She said tears falling freely  
"Did anybody know?" Fergal asked and Mckenzie shook her head  
"My mom knew... And she said I just had to listen to him and do what he said.." She said Fergal had tears in his eyes listening to his girlfriend wishing that he had met her when she was little.. He could have saved her..  
"Then after she found out he got pissed that I told her and he came in to teach me a lesson every night and after he did that he would beat me for not cooperating and not 'being a good girl'"  
"Did you ever get out?" He asked her  
"I did.. When I went to my dad's house for the weekend and told him what was going on and they called social services and eventually but not quickly eventually they arrested him and I was taken away from my mom.. And went to live with my dad.." She said  
"It ended well.." He said  
"So I thought.." She said "he was in jail for 2 years and I went back to live with my mom while he was in jail and then when I was 15 he came back.. He taught me another lesson... This time.. Something happened.. I got pregnant.. And then when he found that out he beat me and blamed me for it and said it was all my fault and then he threw me down the stairs and I lost the baby.. They never even took me to the hospital.. I had to sit there all night and go through the pain and see all the blood pouring out of me and miscarry by myself.. My dad came to pick me up the next day because I was supposed to be dropped off at his house that morning by my mom and when he got there nobody was there the door was unlocked and when he came in I was laying on the floor in a pool of blood passed out.. I almost died.. After that I didn't want to live anymore.. Which is how I got these.." She said moving her bracelets to reveal the scars on her wrists "and these.." She said revealing the scars that we're all over her thighs  
"Kenzie.. I'm so sorry.. I wish I could have been there... I wish I could have saved you.." Fergal said pulling her into his chest  
"You did save me.." She said looking up at him  
"When was the last time you cut yourself?" He asked her and she looked down  
"About two months ago..." She said "right after I met you.." She said "so yes.. You did save me.." She said and he kissed her  
"Promise me... Never again.." Fergal said  
"I promise.. As long as I have you.. I have a reason for staying alive..." She said snuggling closer into his chest  
"Is he still alive?" He asked her  
"Yeah.. He and my mom both live in Colorado.. They never got charged because they moved states before we got to press charges.."  
"Well.. I'm not going anywhere.. But you can't keep this stuff bottled up.. You've got to talk to somebody.."  
"I have.. I talked to you and Rebecca.. And my dad.." She said and Fergal shook his head  
"You need help... You need to go to therapy.." He said  
"Are you trying to say I'm crazy?" She asked him getting mad  
"No! No! Mckenzie listen.. You can talk to me all you want and I promise you I will listen to every single word that you say but you need to talk to somebody that isn't attached to you.. You need to figure out what we need to do to get you in a better place..." He said  
"I'll only go to therapy on one condition..." She said "you go with me.." She said and he grabbed her hand  
"Of course..." He said


	10. Chapter 10

After talking it over with each other and WWE they all came to an agreement that Mckenzie needed to have time off to deal with these issues and they even set her up with a therapist in Orlando that they were paying for.. They agreed to let her take as much time as she needed before coming back.. Which meant she would be in Orlando by herself for awhile except for the day of the week she had therapy in that case they would fly Fergal in from wherever he was and fly him back out the next day so he wouldn't miss a session... The therapist came to the conclusion that Mckenzie was emotionally,Mentally and physically damaged (duh) and she suffered from major anxiety, she also determined that she was suicidal and as soon as the therapist said that diagnosis out loud Fergal was the one to almost lose it in the therapists office.. She was prescribed antidepressants and was under strict orders to avoid any stress that could tip her over the edge and she was made to have meetings with this therapist 3 times a week instead of just 1 which meant less time to spend with Fergal on the road..  
"What if I want to have kids one day and I can't because of everything.." Mckenzie said as she sat on the bed at Fergal's apartment as he packed he stopped in his tracks and looked at her  
"I don't think that will be an issue.." He said and she brought her knees to her chest  
"I'm serious.. What if it is? Would you leave me?" She asked him and he laughed  
"No.. Of course not.. Look.. When that time comes I promise you we will do whatever it takes okay?"  
"But I'm serious.. What if I can't give you a family.. Don't most guys leave?" She asked and he knew she wasn't going to let this go  
"Baby.. We've only been dating almost 2 months..." He said  
"So if I got pregnant right now..."  
"I'd be ecstatic... And a little concerned.. Because I don't know who the father would be because it's obviously not me.." He said they hadn't even had sex yet so he really didn't know where this was coming from but he was trying to put her mind at ease nonetheless  
"I don't want to get pregnant right now.. It's too soon.." She said and that changed the conversation completely he nodded his head as he kept folding clothes.. He was beginning to wonder to himself if she was bipolar as well with how quick she would go from one thought to the next or how her emotions would go from high to low in a matter of minutes.. That was something he was gonna have to bring up to the therapist privately at the next session...


	11. Chapter 11

Fergal was across the world for the European tour a few weeks later while Mckenzie was still in Orlando.. He hated missing any of her therapy sessions especially since he promised her he would be there with her but he had to be on this tour he couldn't leave and fly back as easy with it being half way across the world and Mckenzie understood that  
"How's Kenzie?" Chad asked as they sat in catering  
"She's doing okay..." Fergal said "she's getting better everyday.." He continued  
"Look man I know it's been hard on you both trying to pull through this but honestly I think it will make your relationship a lot stronger.." Chad said and Fergal nodded  
"I talked to her a little while ago.. She said she feels good today.." Rebecca piped in and Fergal smiled a little  
"It's been a rough month.." He said running his hand over his face  
"Face it dude.. She's broken.. There's no fixing her.. She's gonna be fucked up for the rest of her life.." Colby said  
"No she's not.. She's getting better.." Fergal said trying to remain calm  
"A broken little girl doesn't get better.. All your doing is enabling her.. Do yourself and favor and get out.. Run while you still have the chance.. She's not that attached to you yet.. So maybe she won't try to kill herself if you leave now.." Colby said and that last sentence made Fergal's blood boil he stood up and started towards Colby before the guys pulled them apart to keep them separated  
"If you ever talk about her again I'll make sure that's the last thing you ever say..." Fergal said  
"Yeah and I'll make sure that when you're away being shot champion she isn't alone in bed.." And that was it, it was on at this point it took referees the majority of the guys and even Hunter to keep the two separated  
"Go call her!" Rebecca said and Fergal shook his head knowing he didn't need to be talking to her and freaking her out while he was so furious "Fergal! You and I both know that talking to her calms you down and you're livid right now and I get it but you seriously need to go talk to your girlfriend before you get suspended for going after him again!" Rebecca said grabbing his shoulders feeling him shaking with anger under her hands as she looked him dead in the eye

Rebecca was right.. Hearing Mckenzie's voice and seeing her on FaceTime was all he needed to calm down and relax.. He decided not to tell her about the altercation at least not when he wasn't with her.. He would tell her.. Eventually... Maybe...


	12. Chapter 12

As the weeks went on Mckenzie slowly started coming back to herself.. She was able to cut her therapy sessions back down to one visit every two weeks, she was able to go back to work and be with Fergal and all of her friends which helped a lot.. She still had her bad days for sure but they were taking it one day at a time..

Today was a big day.. Fergal's parents flew in all the way from Ireland just to come to the show tonight and they would be leaving two days later.. It was the first time he had seen them in almost 5 months so he was excited... Mckenzie on the other hand was a nervous wreck which wasn't helping her anxiety very much..

As Mckenzie sat in catering with her friends she was worried.. Fergal was gone to the airport to pick up his parents so that left Mckenzie alone with her thoughts...  
"What if they don't like me?" She asked and Rebecca looked at her  
"You make him happy... They'll like you" Leah said  
"I'm serious..." Mckenzie said  
"Okay look.. I've met his parents hundreds of times.. They're the nicest people in the world.. You'll be fine.." Rebecca said  
"Easy for you to say... Of course They like you.. You're Irish!" Mckenzie said bringing her knees to her chest  
"That's what your worried about? News flash Mckenzie there's not too many native Irish people living in AMERICA! They didn't expect him to find one and immediately marry her" Rebecca said trying to ease Mckenzie racing mind

The drive from the airport was spent catching up on everything he had missed while he was gone  
"How is Mckenzie today?" His mom asked curiously  
"She's doing okay..." He said a small smile breaking through  
"Is there anything we should know.. Like what we shouldn't say or do?" She asked and Fergal immediately knew where this was going he shook his head  
"No.. Just treat her normally.. She's getting a lot better.." He said, Yes he told his parents about Mckenzie's issues because he had to talk to someone about what was going on or he would have gone insane.. As much as this whole experience exhausted Mckenzie it drained him as well  
"This episode really shook her didn't it?" His dad asked  
"Yes... Like I said.. She's getting better.. But don't be offended if she doesn't talk much.. She's very shy around new people and now we know why.." Fergal said as they pulled up to the venue

Fergal showed his parents around and left them in the locker room while he went to find Mckenzie, he didn't have to go far he saw her standing at the makeup chair talking to one of the producers about the show tonight he walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist she smiled and leaned back into his chest while she continued her conversation.. After it was over she turned around with his arms still locked around her waist  
"You ready?" He asked her and he felt her heart begin to race against his chest "relax... Breathe... You'll be fine.. I'm right here.. I've already told them you probably won't talk much.." He said  
"Great! Now they're gonna think I don't want to talk to them!" She said putting her head in his chest  
"No they're not.. Come on.. Let's get this over with.." He said as he grabbed her hand and began walking to the locker room  
"I really don't like you, you know that?" She asked him with tears in her eyes he kissed her head knowing that this was very difficult for her to do

"Mum, Dad.. This is Mckenzie.." Fergal said and Mckenzie waved slightly  
"Hi..." She said quietly  
"Well son.. You were right about one thing.. She sure is beautiful..." His dad said  
"Come here sweetie.." His mom said and hugged Mckenzie  
"Mum.. I think she needs air.." Fergal said and Mckenzie smiled that was the first genuine smile he had seen from her in weeks  
"Come sit with me.. We have a lot to talk about.." She said motioning for Mckenzie to sit with her She looked back at her boyfriend with wide eyes he winked at her before dropping her hand  
"There's so many embarrassing stories that you need to hear about this one.." His dad said nodding towards Fergal and Mckenzie laughed before sitting down with his parents... That went well..

After about thirty minutes of embarrassing stories Fergal stood up  
"I've gotta go get ready.." He said and his parents nodded he bent down to kiss Mckenzie  
"Be safe.." She said before he walked out of the room  
"Always.." He said shutting the door behind him

Once the show was over and his parent left to go back to their hotel Fergal came back into the locker room to find Mckenzie playing on her phone  
"You ready to go?" He asked her reaching out for her hand  
"Yeah.." She said as they began their walk out of the building "hey guess what?" She said  
"What?" He asked her putting his arm around her  
"I love your parents.." She said and he smiled  
"They love you.." He said


	13. Chapter 13

"Chad! Did Fergal have sex with every girl he met in Japan?" Mckenzie asked coming into the locker room and Chad stopped in his tracks and looked at her  
"Uh.. Kenzie I don't think that's something I should talk to you about.." Chad said  
"Oh come on! I just want to know.." Mckenzie said  
"Yes.. He did.. All the time.." He said and Mckenzie face dropped  
"Oh.." She said  
"Now now! Don't you get down! You came in here all happy and that's the way you're going to leave because I'm not gonna be the one responsible for making you upset.." He said  
"You could have said no" she said  
"Well then you would have figured it out some other way then you'll be pissed at me for lying to you" he said holding his hands up in defense

"So Chad said you had sex all the time in Japan.." Mckenzie said sitting in catering on Fergal's lap  
"Dude!" Fergal said  
"Hey! She asked and I can't lie to her... Plus She scares me.." Chad said and Fergal shook his head  
"We'll talk about it later.." He said to Mckenzie  
"I'm holding you to that Devitt.." She said before getting up and running off to a meeting  
"You seriously haven't had sex with her yet?" Chad asked  
"No..." Fergal said  
"What are you on a 4 month dry spell now? You gotta fix that bro.." He said and Fergal shook his head  
"I'm fine" he said  
"Uh huh.. Sure.."

"Tell me why..." Mckenzie said as she laid in bed at the hotel with Fergal he looked over at the clock it was 3AM  
"Because.. It's hard to explain.." He said  
"Am I not good enough?" She asked him and he sat up looking at her  
"Of course you are.. Look.. It's just.. It's something special to me..."  
"But Chad said you had every girl in Japan..."  
"I was a kid back then..." He said shaking his head "I didn't care about those girls.." He said trying to figure his way out of this situation  
"How many?" She asked  
"What?" He asked  
"How many girls have you been with?" She asked again  
"Mckenzie... I don't know.. 20, 30, 40.. I don't know.. It was over the course of 8 years.." He said  
"40?" She said her eyes widening he grabbed her hands  
"Like I said! I didn't care about them! It meant nothing..."  
"So you'll have sex with 40 girls no problem, whatever but when it comes to me no way.."  
"Kenz.." He said "okay look.. When the time is right okay.."  
"Your in for it until then..." She said  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked her and she pecked his lips he went to deepen it before she pulled away  
"Nope..." She said pulling away  
"So you're gonna tease me..."  
"That's the plan.." She said smiling


	14. Chapter 14

"Where's my girl?" Chad asked as he sat down between Rebecca and Fergal in catering  
"You mean MY girl?" Fergal asked him  
"OUR girl.. Whatever where is she?" Chad asked  
"She's in a meeting.." He said  
"With who?" Rebecca asked  
"I don't know.. Paul,Bob,Joe,Bill... Somebody like that" Fergal said  
"Well isn't somebody gills this morning.." Rebecca said  
"He's going through a drought.." Chad said  
"Would you shut up..." Fergal said before feeling a smack to the back of his head  
"Ow!" He said looking at Rebecca  
"Don't think about my best friend like that!" She said  
"Well your best friend has been teasing the hell outta me for three weeks straight with her freaking crop tops and short shorts that barely cover her ass... I wonder where she got those from.." He said raising his eyebrows at her  
"It wasn't from me! Maybe Leah or Saraya but not me!" Rebecca said "plus it can't be that revealing.." She said and as if on cue Mckenzie walked past with one of the producers and smiled and waved as she kept walking  
"Woah.." Rebecca said "Damn that girl's got a nice body..." She added  
"Yeah.." Fergal said  
"Bro.. I'm so sorry you're not hitting that yet..." Chad said  
"Ugh..." Fergal groaned placing his head on the table  
"Still think you're fine after seeing that everyday?" Chad asked  
"Shut up Chad..." Fergal said and Rebecca laughed  
"What are you waiting for?" Rebecca asked  
"I want to make sure.." He said  
"Oh come on..." Rebecca said "you two are hardly ever apart.. I think you're sure.. Hell I'll be sure for you.." She said  
"I'm falling for her.." He said  
"Bro.. You already fell.. Flat on your face.. In the concrete.. And you can't get up.." Chad said


	15. Chapter 15

The next week Mckenzie was talking to Colby about the show and how things were gonna play out when he started getting a little to comfortable with her, as Fergal sat with Chad and Kevin watching the conversation take place  
"How are you staying so calm?" Kevin asked  
"I'm not..." Fergal said through gritted teeth  
"Where is his hand going?" Chad asked seeing as Colby's hand that was once on Mckenzie's shoulder had now found its way to her lower back  
"He's got 3 seconds to move his hand before I break it..."  
"Somebody's possessive.." Kevin said to Fergal and sure enough Colby moved his hand down to Mckenzie's ass and she shifted away from him as Fergal stood up  
"That's it..." He said  
"Don't kill him! You need him for your match at summer slam!" Kevin said

"Hey babe..." Fergal said casually as he walked up to the two  
"Hi.." She said looking at him clearly knowing he had seen what had just taken place  
"You okay?" He asked her as he locked his arms around her waist  
"Yeah.. We were just discussing what's gonna happen tonight..." She said and Fergal nodded  
"Yeah.. She's a great writer.. I think she should totally take that promotion.." Colby said and Mckenzie looked down  
"Well.. We'll see.." McKenzie said and she felt Fergal pull her closer against him she looked at him and could see he was starting to grow furious  
"Well... Kenzie.. We'll catch up later.." Colby said before walking away she turned to look at her boyfriend  
"What was that?" She asked him  
"What?" He asked innocently  
"That whole thing... I had it under control.." She said  
"Obviously not when he had his hand on your ass.."  
"I moved away!" She said  
"What promotion is he even talking about? And why does he know before I do?" Fergal asked  
"Oh my god... Your jealous..." She said  
"No I'm not!" He said  
"Yes you are! You're jealous because I'm talking to other guys! Newsflash that's my job!"  
"Yes but not to him.. You can talk to Anybody but him..."  
"Why what's wrong with Colby?"  
"He likes you! Look.. Okay.. When we were in England for the European tour we got into a little altercation.." Fergal said  
"It was a huge altercation!" Kevin yelled from his seat across the room and Mckenzie looked at them  
"What happened?" She asked  
"He said that you're broken and you'll never be fixed and that he would keep you company when I'm not home.. Just a bunch of nasty things that I don't want to think about again.."'  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Oh yeah and risk you having another setback? No way.."  
"Well I've got to go get ready and YOU need to remain professional or this whole summer slam match could get ruined!" She said and began to walk away before he grabbed her wrist pulling her back to him he kissed her softly  
"I'm sorry.. I just get protective over what's mine.." He said and kissed her again


	16. Chapter 16

It was the week before summer slam and the demon would be making his appearance tonight.. Mckenzie went to lunch with Rebecca before heading to the venue and Fergal went ahead to venue because he had to get the paint on.. Mckenzie had never seen the demon so she didn't know what to expect.. Everybody told her that the demon had a different attitude then Fergal but she didn't believe it because it was the same person.. He couldn't be that different  
"I'm telling you.. He's different when he's the demon..." Rebecca said  
"He can't be that different! It's the same person.." Kenzie said  
"Okay... But don't get upset and say we didn't warn you.. Plus with all this jealousy going on with Colby he's gotta have more anger going on then what he's letting on.." Rebecca said as they walked in the venue they quickly checked to see what the plan for the night was before going to the locker rooms

Mckenzie opened the door with Rebecca behind her to see Fergal fully painted  
"Oh my god.." Mckenzie screamed practically falling back into Rebecca's arms  
"Love..." Fergal said as Rebecca pushed Mckenzie back to her feet "it's ok.. It's just me.." He said and Mckenzie covered her eyes  
"I don't like it..." She said shaking her head and Fergal looked at Rebecca who shrugged her shoulders  
"You look badass.." Rebecca said  
"I'm gonna go somewhere you're not..." Mckenzie said with her eyes still covered  
and she began to walk to the door before running into it  
"Hang on kenz... There's a door there.." Rebecca said opening the door and letting her best friend out before shutting the door again and looking back at Fergal  
"Well.. Perfect.." He said "she's scared of me..." He said  
"She's not scared of YOU.. She's scared of the Demon..." Rebecca said trying to bring his mood back up

The entire show the two never ran into each other and Mckenzie made sure of it.. After the show was over she heard a knock on the door of the office she was in  
"Kenz..." She heard Fergal say from the other side of the door  
"Yeah..." She said unsure if she should open the door  
"Can I come in?" He asked  
"Are you still dressed scary?" She asked  
"No.. It's gone.." He said and she opened the door slowly before seeing the paint was now gone  
"Hi..." She said  
"Hey..." He said and walked in the office with her "I'm sorry I scared you earlier.."  
"You didn't scare me.. The other one scared me.. It's like you have an evil twin.. That one scared me.. I know YOU would never hurt me but I don't know what HE would do.." She said  
"Okay.. Let's get one thing straight.. No matter what happens neither of us would ever hurt you..." He said and she nodded before putting her arms around his waist "so... This promotion..." He said  
"You're looking at the newest producer..." She said and he smiled kissing her head  
"I'm proud of you.." He said


End file.
